Donation from Cunius Pelelius
Donation from Cunius Pelelius is a quest given to the Nerevarine by Iulus Truptor for the Imperial Cult faction. Background Iulus Truptor, who is responsible for the cult's fund raising, asks the Nerevarine to try and persuade Cunius Pelelius to donate 500 for the Widows and Orphans fund. He says that Cunius, who lives in Caldera, is a prominent and wealthy cult member, but has not donated anything yet. As he has an exculsive Imperial charter to exploit the rich ebony deposits of Caldera Mine, he must be very rich and giving away 500 should not be a problem. However, he has been avoiding the cult members and Iulus fears he will defer the matter indefinitely. Objectives *Speak with Iulus Truptor in Ebonheart to obtain the quest. *Iulus needs someone to travel to Caldera and collect 500 gold from Cunius for the Widows and Orphans Fund. *Travel to Caldera, Cunius is located in the Governor's Hall. *Speak with Cunius and he says he is very busy but will discuss it later. *At this point there are several options: accept his word, ask him for a date, and pressure him for the donation. *If pressured he will become angry and attack. *Otherwise it is now time to find an alternate means to get him to donate the money. *Speak with a nearby NPC and select the "Cunius Pelelius" Dialogue option and they will direct the Nerevarine to Olumba gro-Boglar. He can be found on the upper hallway. *Olumba directs you to Caldera Mine to find information on Cunius. *Travel to Caldera Mine and grab a Caldera Ledger from one of the tables. *Go into the mine and speak with any slave and they will inform you that Cunius has been stealing Raw Ebony to sell. *Return to Cunius with this information and "Threaten" him and he will give you 3 Raw Ebony to sell. *Sell the Raw Ebony and return to Iulus. *Give Iulus the 500 gold. Walkthrough Once in Caldera, the Nerevarine ought to ask around about Cunius Pelelius. The people in the village will refuse to give any information about him, regardless their disposition, claiming that it is more than their life worth to say something about such a rich man. Cunius Pelelius himself resides at the Governor's Hall. Upon trying to convince him to donate the 500 , he will postbone a meeting as Iulus Truptor had predicted. The other residents at the Governor's Hall have something to say about him, however. They hint that he has financial problems, and direct the Nerevarine to Olumba gro-Boglar to find out more. Olumba, who resides on an upstairs hallway, informs the Nerevarine that Cunius Pelelius is stealing raw ebony and sells it without paying the taxes, thus being guilty of smuggling. He proposes to ask the slaves at the Caldera Mine to find evidence, although he suspects it will be difficult to convince them to talk. To get the salves inside Caldera Mine talking, the Nerevarine must raise their disposition. An elegant way of doing this is freeing the slaves with the helpf of the Caldera Slave Key that can be found inside the Mining Guard Tower at the Caldera Mining Company. The slaves will tell the Nerevarine that Cunius Pelelius is stealing and selling raw ebony from the mine, as he has financial problems. Confronted with this information, Cunius Pelelius will give in and hand the Nerevarine three pieces of raw ebony. They should sell it and bring the money to Iulus Truptor. Reward *Scroll of Black Despair *Scroll of Elevram's Sty *Scroll of Lord Mhas' Vengeance *Scroll of Savage Might *Scroll of the Gambler's Prayer *Scroll of Alvusia's Warping Journal de:Spende von Cunius Pelelius ru:Пожертвование от Куниуса Пелелиуса